scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vein Drain
Vein Drain is the 9th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise When people are complaining about a giant monster terrorizing town, the gang has to follow the monster to Coolsville's ickiest location Mugwamp Swamp! Synopsis A crowd of people is enjoying a movie in the Coolsville Theatre. They hear a loud screech and a giant leech breaks through the screen and screeches. Everyone flees. The leech attaches its mouth over the cash register and sucks all the money out. The gang receives calls about the monster. They follow it in the Mystery Machine to Mugwamp Swamp. Daphne is grossed out by the swamp. The Mystery Machine goes over a bump and Scooby and Shaggy fall out the car and into the muddy swamp. In the swamp Shaggy and Scooby find their way to a quaint hut. They enter. Inside is a couple. Their names are Billy Bob and Marian. They ask if Scooby and Shaggy want a snack. They of course say yes. The two walk off into the kitchen when the giant leech rips the roof off of their hut! Shaggy and Scooby run. The leech screeches at them. Fred hears it and turns the Mystery Machine around. He picks them up into it. Velma and Daphne scream. All igators are right in front of the van! The gang hops out of the car and run further into Mugwamp Swamp. Velma says she's researched the swamp before and she says their is a very old river boat somewhere in it. Fred stops and points to the riverboat. And asks if that is it. Velma says yes. The gang gets on board. They see many toads and rats. Daphne says "ewww". Fred says they should split up, him, Daphne and Velma will investigate the ballroom, while Shaggy and Scooby will investigate the cabins. Shaggy and Scooby find an old cabin. Shaggy says who ever lived there must be loaded. Scooby agrees. They hear a screeching sound. They hide. The leech comes in and sucks up a jewelry box and an old purse. Shaggy and Scooby are shivering. The leech turns around and sucks the door off and it screeches. Shaggy and Scooby run off. The leech squirms afterthem. In the ballroom Daphne admires a beautiful crystal chandelier. Velma says the name of the riverboat is the S.S Mugwamp. Fred hears the screams of Shaggy and Scooby. He tells the girls to hide. They all duck under tables. Shaggy and Scooby burst in along with the giant leech. The leech sucks up the chandelier. Fred orders the girls to tie up he leech. They do and the leech is caught. The gang cheers as they unmask it as.... Billy Bob and Marian! They wanted to steal money from places in Coolsville, but when they heard about the S.S Mugwamp they thought there might be loot on board. The leech was a giant robot and a giant vaccum, that's how it sucked everything up. Carl comes and shoves the couple into the police car. He thanks the gang for helping arrest the two. Scooby cheers Scooby-Dooby-Doo while an alligator snaps at his tail. Scooby screams. Villains *Giant Leech Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville Theatre *Mugwamp Swamp Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All